Which Story Next? OPINIONS WANTED!
by Legend's Fighter
Summary: News about Seven! PLEEEEEEEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**ALOHA! Okay everyone, you know me as Legend's Fighter, and I created the black haired, blue eyed teenager dubbed Seven. So far, she has been on three adventures with Rex Salazar, and many more with Agent Six. I have so many ideas for escapades for these two, but I desperately need some feedback, sooooo. I put together a list of stories forming in my mind, down into words so you can choose the one you want me to work on the most. Enjoy!**

**The Book**

Rex, Noah, and Bobo decide to go through Seven's room without her permission. They not only find a cute yellow sundress and matching PELLE stilettos, but they also find her secret journal that has incredible drawings, Seven's secrets, and her personal diary.

Noah stood dribbling a basketball between his hands at some local basketball quarts. The blonde was sad to be back in school, beach, girls, and fun, was history. Luckily it was a weekend. Rex had agreed to meet him there, and he said he was bringing someone new. The teen moved the ball between his legs in a fancy trick, he had learned recently, and tossed it into the basket, easily scoring a point. The blonde was aiming for another basket when her head a familiar revv of an engine behind him. "I was wondering when you'd get here dude. Where've you been?" Noah turned around to see his EVO friend staring behind him.

"Providence. You?"

"Here." Noah grinned and bounced the basketball once on the ground before spotting a petite figure behind Rex. It was an incredibly gorgeous adolescent, with long black curly locks that trailed down to her ankle even in a high ponytail, glittering blue eyes that looked sky blue, only enhanced with little flecks of eton blue dusted inside them. The girl's lips were the color of freshly drawn blood, and her skin was faint and gentle, seeming to produce a light silvery glow. "And Rex, please introduce me to your acquaintance standing like a shadow behind you." Noah tilted his head to get a better look at the female.

Rex turned around and Noah got a better look at her, she was wearing an alice blue undershirt, a thick leather jacket, a black pleated miniskirt, and thick black knee high boots. "The names Seven, and you are?" Seven held out her arm to shake hands.

**Breach's New Doll**

Breach finds a new doll that she never intends on giving up. Only, Seven isn't very happy about being put into a corset, and being locked in a demented pocket dimension.

**Seven's POV**

My fingers tired reached out, looking for the soft sheets of my bed. The hard, cold surface greeted my bruised cheek and I pushed up looking down wards and stood up, observing my surroundings. I walked through a room littered with decapitated barbie corpses. I heard a squeak under my foot and looked down, "Feed me Mommy!" A baby doll whined at me.

I instantly screamed and in a flash, my claws ripped through my skin, and I hacked the toy to confetti. This place got creepier by the minute. I scanned he room, it appeared to be some sort of classroom. I walked to the chalk board and looked at the complex math equation on the board. I tried picking up a piece of chalk to solve the algebra, but my claws prevented me from doing so. Instead I walked over to the window. The window was too foggy to see out of, so I opened the door. I nearly tripped over my own feet as I looked at the sight before me. I grabbed ahold of the doorknob because I realized the house seemed to be sitting on a brittle jagged plateau with the diameter of 20 ft by 20 ft. I looked down and realized what I was wearing. "Oh shit." I cursed. I was clothed in a light blue corset, and a light blue flared skirt that fell below my knees, I was wearing something that resembled Alice In Wonderland, and my hair partly up and pinned back, the curls playing everywhere.

I was so furious that I ripped apart the bottom of the dress and stomped on it, before spitting on it and storming off in towards the other door, finding that I could walk through. Unfortunately I was stomping to hard and broke through the checked floor. I crumpled and broke underneath my feet as I fell downwards.

I screamed as I fell downward dust flying everywhere in a massive smoky cloud. As the dust cleared, the tunnel I was falling down resembled something from Alice In Wonderland. I slammed into walls digging my bone claws into them, leaving long gashes in the purple curtains I had been thrown into. I twirled backwards sideways and hit a massive iPod making the glass screen shatter, then flash at my own electricity. Then I fell into a ball pit, like at Chuckie Cheeses, then slipped through the colorful bouncy balls and fell into something cold, and wet.

**The Identity Behind the Mask**

Van Kliess has captured Providence's two best assets and has some secrets he wants to reveal to one of them. Can Seven trust Van Kliess, or is he lying? If you haven't read my other stories then this will make no sense.

"Let me elucidate here. At age three, a group of mercenaries sabotaged the Morph Program with a nuclear bomb and I apparently survived. Six found me, brought me back to the most dangerous man on the planet and he trained me to the degree I'm in now. I don't remember anything before the explosion, over the year I was found, One became my surrogate father." Seven explained.

"You've been deceived. You don't know who you truly are. Your name is Corra Sparks, related to Casten Sparks. Anthromorphic algorithm 674. Of the fourth generation, natura. Able to speak to animals, upload and download files onto your memory chip, photographic memory, speak every language, and speak telepathically to other algorithms." Van Kliess's voice got louder as he spoke, making Seven slink away.

**Okay, now that you've read these small excerpts from my stories, please respond and tell me which one you would like me to finish next, I really need your reviews. I hope you guys liked these, catch you later! PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright everybody, Identity Behind the Mask won. I was reeeeeally looking forward to Breach's new doll, but I didn't like it, so I'm gonna save it for later. I've been working on IBTM for a while, in the middle of the night. I was having this dream about Rex and Seven getting captured and stuff so I was seriously inspired. I love this so far, because I think VK is the baddest of the bad. Just so badass! He's totally got all the moves, in all the right places! I was watching Resident Evil: Apocalypse the other day, and was inspired again. I'm taking forever on these stories because I want them to be PERFECT! I'm so freaking excited! I've changed a few words as VK talks to Seven in the sample story, because I just a cool idea! XD! SO please be on the look out for Identity Behind The Mask! I know I'm excited, please review to tell me your thoughts! See you soon! BYE!

Legend's Fighter


End file.
